You're My Sweetheart
by supersammich
Summary: Eli and Clare have just gotten back together and their love is stronger than ever. It's Eli's senior year and Clare is yearning to spend as much time with him as possible. When acceptance letters to colleges come into play for Clare, will she get accepted to NYU and be able to spend even more time with Eli or will their relationship end once more? Rated T for now.. may change later
1. Chapter 1: Accepted or Denied?

**This is my first fanfiction.. I hope everyone likes it (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't Degrassi, Eclare or any references I refer to in this story. I also don't own Munro Chambers, which is definitely a shame (; lol. **

**Note: inspired by the song 'Ho Hey' by the Lumineers'**

* * *

"_1,2,3 I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart"_

It was a typical Saturday afternoon. The Edwards-Martin house was silent. The adult figures were out running errands while the two teenagers wandered around doing their own things. It was a beautiful spring day but everyone was inside. Jake was munching on food downstairs while Clare locked herself in her bedroom.

Clare sat on her bed, her legs crossed beneath her, as she intently read her book. Her iPod sat her stereo and was playing music methodically while the door was only open enough to see a small sliver of her room. She hummed along to the familiar tune and tapped her fingers nails against the pages in her book to the beat. Clare's phone continuously buzzed next to her, informing her she had text messages but she felt determined to finish the last five pages of her book before leaving the house. As Clare read the novel, she unconsciously twirled her soft hair between her fingers as she drifted off into the fantasy land of her book.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her bedroom door and manly voice from the hall.

"Mail's here." Jake exclaimed as his voice trailed off down the hall.

Clare smiled at the thought and, coincidentally, finished her novel just in time. She closed her book and hopped off her bed, sliding the small book back into her book shelf. She grabbed her phone, noticing a few texts from Alli and one or two from Eli. Clare placed the cellphone into her pocket then skipped down the hall and galloped down the steps, her brown curls bouncing on her shoulders.

Clare walked into the living room, examining the coffee table for the mail then frowned, in no attempt of finding any sign of it. She then peaked into the kitchen and grinned at the sight of multiple envelopes lying on the counter. Clare frantically searched through the pile, sorting junk from bills and Jake's mail from hers. She took her pile and walked over to the couch, lazily falling down on the sofa to sit the within the familiar brown cushion.

Clare opened a few letters from colleges and to no avail, got accepted into most of them. Her grades were marvelous and her record was clean so she knew she'd have a good assortment of colleges to choose from although, her main concern was NYU. Her boyfriend, Eli was accepted and ever since the fiasco at the Toronto Interpreter, she had no interest in working for them so she set her hopes on going to NYU with Eli. Clare figured that if she also got accepted to the college, Eli and Clare could remain a couple rather than struggling to maintain a long distance relationship.

After opening most of the envelopes with her name on it, she saved the NYU letter for last. Clare nibbled on her lower lip as her heart raced. She gently ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. She took a deep breath before unfolding it and reading what it had to say about her future.

* * *

**What does it say guys? Ahhh! So, I think this may be a short story. Like a two-shot? Or a three-shot? I don't think there will be much to it unless I get good reviews… Then maybe I can make it longer..? (: Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Clare Edwards

**Thanks for such great reviews everyone! Your positive comments made me smile (:**

**So, I'm just wondering… Would anybody be interested in this being a story? Or should it just be a little three-shot sort of thing? Let me know in Reviews (:**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Degrassi or any references I make in the story. I also don't own Munro Chambers which is a shame (;**

**Now… Let's see if Clare gets accepted to NYU! :D**

* * *

After opening most of the envelopes with her name on it, Clare saved the NYU letter for last. She nibbled on her lower lip as her heart raced. She gently ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. She took a deep breath before unfolding it and reading what it had to say about her future.

Her eyes quickly skimmed over the first few words, her eyes turning to saucers as she read the words aloud. "Dear Clare Edwards, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to New York University."

Clare jumped from the couch and began dancing around her living room, humming and smiling widely. "I got accepted! I got accepted!" She exclaimed repeatedly in a sing-song voice.

Jake sauntered down the steps and chuckled at her. "Got accepted to NYU I'm guessing?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen, searching the cabinets and refrigerator for food.

Clare smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Heck yeah, I got in!" She replied and showed her acceptance letter to her step-brother with an unfading grin.

"That's great Clare. Good job." Jake mumbled as he pulled out some chicken from the fridge. He threw it into the microwave and heated it up while leaning against the counter. "Have you told Eli and Alli yet?" Jake added as he waited for his chicken to be warmed.

"No! I need to tell them!" Clare reacted and pulled out her phone, texting Alli and informing her of the good news. She planned to go over to tell Eli in person since it was a big deal to the two of them. "I'm going over to Eli's to tell him. If mom and Glen come home while I'm out, don't tell them!" Clare stated sternly.

Jake rolled his eyes as he pulled out his chicken from the microwave. He began nibbling on the warm poultry. "I won't say a word." Jake muttered while he chewed on his food.

"That's disgusting." Clare commented referring to the way he talked with his mouth full. She began gathering up a few things: her phone, her acceptance letter and a light coat. It was spring but there was still a cool breeze outside. "I'll be back later." Clare shouted as she left the house with a skip in her step, heading to Eli's house.

Eli's house wasn't incredibly far away from Clare's so she decided to just walk. Plus, the walking might help exert some of her happiness before releasing it all on Eli.

As Clare walked down the street, her brown curls bounced on her shoulders and they seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. She slid her hands into her coat pockets, fiddling around with the letter that she had delicately placed in there to show Eli her proof.

Soon enough, Clare reached Eli's house. He noticed that Cece's car was in the driveway and this fact made her smile. Cece and Bullfrog were always so kind to her and she knew they would be happy to hear the news as well.

Clare skipped up the front steps and gently knocked on the front door. As she waited a response, she rocked back and forth on her heels. When the door opened, she was greeted by the face she knew and loved – Eli.

"Clare? What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Eli asked curiously, his signature smirk beaming on his face. Eli knew that the acceptance letters would be in the mail but he figured she would inform him before coming over, although he didn't mind seeing his girlfriend.

Clare smiled wide and held out her acceptance letter. "Eli, I got accepted into NYU." She informed him and immediately jumped into his arms, embracing him into a hug without being able to see his expression, hoping he was just as happy as she was.

* * *

**So, I hope everyone liked that chapter. I personally did. So, Is Eli happy with Clare being accepted…? I guess you'll just wait and see! And id anyone get my Jake with chicken reference? (: Oh, and sorry if that chapter was really predictable… Anywho, review review review! I'll get the next chapter out soon! And don't forget to tell me if you think I should make this into a story or just keep it as a three-shot.**


	3. Chapter 3: Heart It Races

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update. I haven't been completely inspired to write lately. **

**I hope this chapter makes up for it. Hopefully it's not too predictable**

**So, depending on how many reviews I get for this chapter will help me decide whether I will be making this into a story or not… So get those reviews in, guys! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor do I own any references I make in this story.**

**Note: Inspired by the song 'Heart it Races' by Dr. Dog**

* * *

"_And we're slow to acknowledge the knots in our laces, heart it races. And we go back to where we moved out to the places, heart it races"_

Clare smiled wide and held out her acceptance letter. "Eli, I got accepted into NYU." She informed him and immediately jumped into his arms, embracing him into a hug without being able to see his expression, hoping he was just as happy as she was.

Eli was surprised by her weight in his arms but smiled and wrapped his arms around her back. "Clare, that's great!" He replied softly next to her ear, still smiling. He was definitely excited that Clare got accepted, knowing that this meant they were going to be together through college.

Clare pecked his cheek and smiled broadly as she pulled away from his grip. "I'm so excited! You're the first to know. Actually, I was since I read the letter. But then I told Jake but he didn't care because he was too busy eating so I guess you're really the third to kn-" She rambled on until she was interrupted by Eli's lips on her. Clare kissed him back gently then dismissed the kiss.

"Well, that was a pleasant way to shut me up." Clare mentioned and giggled softly.

Eli smiled at her and took her hand then led her into his house, a skip in his own step. He figured since they were both going to NYU, maybe they could get an apartment together or a co-ed dorm? Eli walked through the living room, his mind racing of the possibilities that now awaited the couple's future. However, he was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when Cece's voice greeted Clare.

"Clare! It's so great to see you here!" Cece exclaimed as she hugged Clare tightly. Clare smiled and hugged her back delicately.

"It's nice to see you too Cece! I had to come and tell Eli the great news." Clare started then paused as she looked over at her boyfriend then back at Cece. "I got accepted into NYU!" She finished, smiling at the thought. She just couldn't believe that this was happening. It was too surreal.

"Clare! That's fabulous!" Cece commented with such thrill. "Are you staying for dinner? I'll make something special!" She added, heading back towards the kitchen, not waiting for a reply.

Clare looked over at Eli and giggled as he rolled his eyes. "I think she's more excited to hear you were accepted then she was when I was." Eli joked and took Clare's hand, leading her upstairs and into his room.

Once inside Eli's room, which was quite tidy, Clare skipped over to the bed and sat down. She admired the skulls on his sheets and laughed. "This is very manly, Eli." Clare joked and smiled up at him, folding her hands in her lap.

Eli smirked at Clare, standing in front of her as she commented on his sheet. "Oh come on, Edwards. You know you're turned on by my sexy sheets." He stated and sat down next to her, pushing some things off of his bed.

There was a piercing moment of silence before Clare finally spoke up. "So, are you happy I got accepted?" She asked curiously, a soft blush flaming on her cheeks. She knew it was a stupid question but she wanted to make sure Eli was all in.

Eli watched her face flush with a pink tint and he couldn't help but smile. He brushed his thumb along her cheek then nodded. "Yes, Clare. I'm very happy." He replied, his voice soft and full of affection. His eyes looked down at her lips then up into her icy blue eyes before he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

Clare's heart began to race; it felt like it was going to flutter right out of her chest. The excitement for college was overwhelming while her love for Eli burned, knowing that this would be the start of forever. Clare kissed Eli back gently, all the passion she was feeling pouring out of her as their lips touched. This moment was perfect and she never wanted it to end. However, her phone began buzzing in her pocket.

Clare pulled away from Eli, an angelic smile beaming across her face. She pulled out her phone and noticed Alli had texted her back.

_Alli: Clare! That's AH-MAY-ZING! (: (: (:_

Clare giggled softly at her response then slid her phone back into her pocket before looking up at Eli. She pecked his cheek gently and he pouted.

"Awww, rip off!" Eli exclaimed in displeasure of her playful kiss.

Clare rolled her eyes and then hugged him gently. "Eli, I'm so happy. I feel like this is the start of forever." She mumbled into his chest. "I love you." She added, smiling against his shirt.

Eli grinned and kissed her forehead, pushing her lively curls behind her ear then replying smoothly, "I love you too, Clare."

* * *

**I really liked this chapter. It was very lovey-dovey.**

**Well, thank you guys so much for your reviews, by the way. They made me incredibly happy. (:**

******So I think that if I continued this as a story, it will be like them in college… So, who wants me to do that? Let me know! **

******review review review (:**


End file.
